eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
A Paladin's Crusade
, go down the stairs to the jail and hail .| next = A Reet's Freedom| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps #Enter the , go down the stairs to the jail and hail . #Take to in , standing on a rock in the river near the . He will then send you to the Celestial Watch in to speak to . #Speak to in at the . #* will tell you to go to a 'dark and untamed' place in Kunark and look for a sign of Marr. #''( DO SUBQUEST: )'' #Speak to at the far end of the . After a short conversation, a messenger will run up and tell the leader that the Reet slaves are being attacked by the Sathirians. #*Slay 12 of the invading Sathirians . They have about a 45 second repop. #*When you are done, speak to the froglok resistance leader again. #Return to in at the . #Go to the and fly to the . From there, walk north until you see an ethereal sword sticking out of the ground . You will be stunned at and it will initiate a conversation between you and a spirit, which tells you to find the paladin epic weapon, . #Return to in . #*The priestess tells you a bit about , and recommends that you to go find , a historian of holy lore and relics, in the . Unfortunately, Izzal will ignore you unless you have some sort of relic which treasure seekers were attempting to plunder, so proceed straight to the in next. #* # ignores you unless you have . #*Go to the in . #*Scattered throughout the graveyard behind various crypts are 4 linked 82^^ . #*Slay the and take the body drop, , back to . These mobs hit very hard, somewhere in the 2000 DPS when all 4 are striking your tank. Bring a mezzer to make it easier if able. # tells you a bit more lore and informs you that the iksars have been using an item of malevolence to inflict pain in their worship of Cazic-Thule. #* Somewhere in Kunark find an Item of malevolence being used by the Iksar. #* Clear the zone . #** drops off (Terror, the last mob when clearing . #Go to to and hail . Just standing there for a little while can trigger the fight, also. #* will spawn in the temple platform immediately in front of the servant. Attack him quickly or he will despawn. He is a level 81^. #*Grandmaster stuns a lot and is very difficult to solo so, you will want to bring friends. #*If you fail you LOSE your ! - the Grandmaster can respawn. It just seems to be buggy with him randomly despawning and respawning. - #After is dead, talk with again and she will send you to the Monk Temple of the Grandmasters at Tabernacle and loot the Malevolent blade. #Inspect it and YOU'RE DONE!!! Rewards *' ' *\aITEM 438581840 1998801301:The Truth of Marr\/a Credits